Secrets Unlocked
by Heachan
Summary: Domon and Rain go back to Neo Hong Kong because of rumors of the Dark Gundam returning.STORY FINISHED, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT MY LAPTOP DIED.THANKYOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! ^-^
1. Bad weather and reunions

Secrets Unlocked  
  
Disclaimer-no I don't own any of the cool characters of G Gundam but I want to buy the company one day. This is my first G Gundam one so please be nice.  
  
"Rain, hey wait up." Domon called after her as she walked away from him.  
  
"I can't believe you. Why you're always like this..why I bother sticking around." She muttered to herself but he managed to hear her.  
  
"Oh come on Rain, I didn't mean anything by it." He tried to convince her. She just shrugged him off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Domon." She decided and picked up the pace a step or two. He continued to follow her though. She finally stopped and turned to say one last thing.  
  
"And don't follow me either." Tears were now streaming down her face. He hadn't noticed that before. She disappeared into the crowd. Domon just watched her leave. He could feel his anger rising.  
  
"Okay, fine go, see if I care." He muttered turning to leave. They had come back to Neo Hong Kong because of rumors about the Dark Gundam. Yes it had been destroyed a couple of months before but something was going around about part of it remaining in this city. Anytime Domon mentioned something negative about the machine, Rain would get angry at him. As if she was still part of it. He would never understand her. They were hoping not to be here for much longer, since the people of this city didn't want any Gundams there right now. But apparently the rumors had gotten out since Domon had met up with Sai Saici as well as George. There were a couple others but no one that he knew on a first name basis.  
  
This particular evening was cloudy and there was a low fog coming in from the sea. Domon found a small restaurant and decided he would stop in for something to eat. He after he gave his order he looked out at the people walking by. 'I can't believe she would go and do this. How irresponsible of her.' He thought looking down. He didn't notice one person who was walking by but they noticed him. She leaned into the window and knocked on the glass once she recognized him. He turned around and was greeted by a wide smile. He stood up from his seat in surprise.  
  
"Allenby?" He said outloud. ***  
  
Rain made it back to the hotel they were staying in but she didn't want to go inside. Right now she needed to be away from Domon and going there just didn't seem like such a good idea. So she walked past the building and headed for one of the docks. A sudden sense of sadness past over her as she realized that this was where she had been with Shwartz the last time they were here. She sat down at the edge looking out at the water. 'I don't know why I even put up with him anymore. At first it wasn't so bad, but now it's so childish.' She thought as she put her arms around herself as it got colder.  
  
"This isn't the best part of town for someone like you." She heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned around. At first she was so shocked all she could do was gasp. Then she was confused. "Who are you?" She asked the person. ***  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Domon asked Allenby as she joined him at his table. "There have been some pretty bad rumors going on lately so I decided to check things out. But I wasn't sure if I'd see anyone here. So where's Rain?" She asked looking around. He looked down when he answered. "Well actually we had a fight." He mentioned. Allenby perked up a bit. "Really, what about?" She leaned in placing her elbows on the table. "It's not really important. So what's been going on these past couple of months?" He changed the subject. ***  
  
The man standing before Rain was wearing a long brown trench coat, with black pants and a gray shirt. He had the collar pulled up high and was wearing gloves since it was so cold. She turned fully around still not entirely sure if her eyes were just playing tricks on her.  
  
"Are you really Kyoji?" She asked him. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Did you honestly think that he'd only make one copy?" He asked her back. A small drizzle had started. "Come on, let's get inside somewhere." He said leading the way. She followed him trying to sort through all the questions going through her mind. They made it to the nearest building, which was a hotel with a lounge in it. They found a sitting room and sat down on the couch. Rain actually felt safe around him so she knew it had to really be Kyoji. He excused himself for a minute and returned with two cups of coffee. She gladly took it and noted how it was made the exact way she like it. She waited for him to explain things for her.  
  
"So how's my brother doing?" Was the first thing he asked. She looked at her lap trying to think of the best answer.  
  
"He's okay I guess." She played with her watch as she answered.  
  
"Things going okay with you two?" He asked, noticing how she was acting.  
  
"We aren't talking to each other right now. He tends to be childish sometimes." She admitted looking up finally.  
  
"Yeah, your right about that." He agreed and practically laughed at her comment.  
  
"So what about you? Where'd you come from and why are you in this place?" She brought back the main subject.  
  
"Is this an interrogation or something?" He pointed out but then proceeded to tell her what she wanted to know.  
  
"So your just like Shwartz then." She sighed once again wrapping her hands around her cup even more. She hadn't realized how cold she was now. He noticed her hands shaking. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Basically. The real Kyoji knew Domon would still need help after the Gundam fight." He remarked.  
  
"Yes. Your right about that." She said back. She looked down as if deep in thought.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He inquired then realized she was looking at the ring on her left hand. She glanced back up at him.  
  
"It's really good to have you back, Kyoji." She smiled and was almost crying.  
  
"Whatever he said, forget about it. It's not worth getting upset about." He told her and stood up.  
  
"So do you think you'll see Domon while we're here?" She asked him. "I don't know, maybe." He answered. They stayed there talking for a couple of more hours. ***  
  
After dinner, Domon decided to look for Rain. Allenby tagged along for conversation. He gave her his cape since it was raining harder now. For about forty-five minutes they searched for her but Allenby was trying to convince Domon to give up since the weather was so bad. "She couldn't have gone that far." He told her as they found an overhang to stand under.  
  
"Yeah, but your soaking wet and she'll come back to your hotel sooner or later. You'll get sick if you stay out here." She mentioned. Domon did note he wasn't feeling too good now.  
  
"But I never get sick." He remarked but Allenby seemed pretty determine to call it a night.  
  
"Okay, we can stop looking for her tonight." They headed for his hotel. Once they got to his room, Allenby handed him his cape back.  
  
"Thank you for letting me use it." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah, no problem." He took it and threw it on the chair nearby.  
  
"Maybe later this week, we should do some training together. Like we used to." She suggested leaning against the doorway. Domon wasn't really paying much attention.  
  
"Yeah sure thing." She tilted her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him. "I'll be fine, guess I just need some sleep. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow." He answered, holding the door for support.  
  
"Alright, then I guess I can stop by..." Allenby had to stop mid-sentence as Domon fell forward. She managed to stop him.  
  
"Whoa, you should lay down." She mentioned helping him inside. He lay down on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Allenby...?" He muttered as she brought an extra blanket over for him. He was shivering a little.  
  
"What?" She asked straightening up.  
  
"What happened?" He said back. She leaned forward to feel his forehead. "I think you have a fever." She told him. "I'll be back, I'm going to go find a doctor or something." She decided heading out the door. Domon sat up, still a little dazed. He was going to get up only to realize he didn't have the strength to. ***  
  
It was now going for 11:30 by the time Rain decide to head back to the hotel. She waved goodbye to Kyoji and ran down the street. By now it wasn't raining as hard. 'I can't believe Kyoji is here. It makes sense and all but I've just gotten so use to the fact that he's gone.' She thought as she ran. She finally stopped in order to catch her breath. 'Why am I running anyway. I don't have any reason to be in a hurry. She walked past the warehouse that they were keeping Burning Gundam in. She decided to go in just to see if there was any work that needed to be done. But she had just been in there that day and already knew everything was okay. She checked all the systems which took about fifteen minutes then headed back outside.  
  
'I'm just wasting time here, I might as well head back to the hotel.' Just as she was about to turn to leave, something wet hit her hard. It knocked her off her feet. She looked up to see Allenby standing over her. She was obviously in a hurry since she was panting so hard.  
  
"Allenby? So you're here too?" Rain asked, rubbing her elbow from the fall. Allenby went to help her up.  
  
"I'm sorry,...I didn't mean to..hit you." She apologized as she pulled her to her feet.  
  
"It's okay but what are you doing out here so late. What's the hurry anyway?" She inquired as Allenby was still trying not to breathe so hard.  
  
"Oh you have to come with me. Domon is sick." She explained. "Sick? How'd that happen?" Rain said back as she followed Allenby.  
  
"We were looking for you before when the weather was so bad and somehow he got sick." Allenby said over her shoulder. They quickly got to the hotel.  
  
"Well I need to get going. I hope Domon is feeling better though." Allenby said to Rain. Rain nodded and waved to her as she walked down the street. Rain turned to go inside. 


	2. Rumors or facts

Secrets Unlocked Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em' so don't sue me.  
  
Rain walked quickly through the lobby and down one of the hallways to their room. She pulled out her key and went in. She didn't see Domon anywhere at first.  
  
"Domon?" She called out but there was no answer. She went into the bathroom and found him lying on the floor. She figured he must have been sick and hurried over to help him up. Once she got him over to the bed, she pulled down the covers and managed to get him under them. She sat down on her bed next to his and let out a long sigh. She headed into the bathroom in order to get ready for bed. Once she was finished with that she got a cold washcloth and placed it on Domon's forehead.  
  
"You're not so much trouble when you're sleeping." She said softly more to herself then to him. What Rain didn't realize was that this was going to be a long night. She turned out the light and got into her own bed. But within the hour she was back up, taking care of Domon. By one o'clock she was sitting up in her bed, reading while Domon slept with his head on her lap. It was easier to keep an eye on him that way. She put her book down and picked up their phone, which was on the nightstand between the two beds.  
  
"By now it should be okay to call." She said pushing in a number. Dr. Kasshu answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Rain, just figured I'd check in." She informed him.  
  
"Oh hello Rain, how is everything going?" He questioned, she could tell he was busy doing something on the other line.  
  
"We haven't gotten any leads yet, however there are a couple other Gundam fighters in this area as well. Apparently this rumor wasn't kept very quiet." She explained.  
  
"Well that was to be expected but there shouldn't be any fights right now, just be sure Domon knows that. We don't want to bring any attention to ourselves just yet." He informed her.  
  
"Well we'll have to put it off for awhile. Domon isn't feeling well. So I don't know when he'll be on his feet again." She told him.  
  
"You know what's best in that case, I guess. Just try to find out what you can as soon as possible." He answered her.  
  
"Actually I did meet up with someone interesting that you probably should know about." She began, getting his attention.  
  
"Yes, go on." She looked down to make sure Domon was asleep.  
  
"Well I sorta ran into Kyoji tonight." She said slowly. There was a moment of silence on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Was it really him?" He asked her, no longer working on whatever he was before.  
  
"Not the real him but something to do with your technology though." She didn't want to say too much over the phone just in case Domon was to wake up and overhear something.  
  
"I see, well he always did think ahead so this shouldn't be such a surprise." He remarked thoughtfully. Domon stirred a little in his sleep. Rain absentmindedly stroked his hair.  
  
"I should get going now. It's late here." She decided.  
  
"Okay I'll probably talk to you tomorrow at some point. Take care." He said back. "You too. Bye." She ended the conversation. She glanced over at the clock. 'I better get some sleep, otherwise I'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow.' She thought looking down at Domon again. He had his arms around her waist. She checked his forehead again. He was still warm and his cheeks were flushed. 'I can't believe he actually went out looking for me', she thought still looking down at him. 'Guess Kyoji was right. It's never worth it to stay mad at him.' After that thought she turned off the light and went to sleep. ***  
  
The next morning there was a knock on the door. Rain sat up but stopped realizing she couldn't get up. The door opened and Allenby stuck her head in.  
  
"Rain?" She called looking around and then seeing her still in bed.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, wondering how late it was. She glanced at her watch to realize it was only eight fifteen. Allenby came over with something in her hand.  
  
"I just thought you'd enjoy this." She mentioned holding out a teapot with a cup in top.  
  
"It's green tea." She smiled. Rain took it and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
"Thank you." She answered.  
  
"So is Domon any better?" She asked sitting across from Rain, on the other bed. Rain looked down at him.  
  
"I think so." She replied. "It's a good thing you found me when you did." She added. Allenby stood up and smiled.  
  
"Glad I could help. Guess I should be going now." She headed for the door and shut it on her way out. Rain poured herself a cup of tea and started reading her book. After awhile she heard Domon start to wake up. She put her book down.  
  
"You finally awake?" She asked him. He rubbed his head and groaned a response. "What time is it?" He asked her, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"It's going for nine. How are you feeling?" He suddenly sat up, almost as if he had just remembered what had happened.  
  
"What a lousy night." He grumbled sitting up next to her. She offered him some tea and he took the cup from her and took a sip. There was an awkward moment of silence. Domon decided he had better say something.  
  
"So, thanks for staying up with me last night." He mentioned. It was the first time that he had ever thanked her for her assistance.  
  
"It's okay, I was the reason you got sick. And what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't take care of you?" She answered giving him a smile. She noticed he wasn't as tense after she said that. She really wanted to tell him about Kyoji but wasn't sure if it was okay to.  
  
"Rain...I..I'm sorry for what I said last night. I wasn't thinking." He admitted looking down. She smiled at his apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that important." She answered back. Domon gave her a slight smile.  
  
"So did anything exciting happen last night?" He asked her, changing the subject. It caught her by surprise.  
  
"Not really." She replied placing her book on the nightstand and stretching. Domon let out a yawn.  
  
"We have alot to do today." He realized but still didn't attempt to get up. Rain nodded as she got out from under the covers.  
  
"I'd better get ready then." She decided heading for the bathroom.  
  
"We should really call my dad, too." He told her.  
  
"Oh I talked to him last night." She explained before closing the door. Domon grabbed the blanket off the bed and headed over to the window to look out at the city. It was a very nice day out despite how bad the weather had been the night before. After awhile he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to see Rain there. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Guess we should get going then." He decided. ***  
  
They rented a small boat in order to go out to the Island from the Fight Royal. They felt that it was the best place to start looking for any traces of the Dark Gundam. But after a couple hours of surveying the Island they couldn't find anything. Rain noticed that Domon didn't seem to want to be there. Although she could understand, there were alot of memories in this place. After awhile Domon decided that since they hadn't found anything yet, it was probably a dead end. "Hey Rain!" He called over to her.  
  
"I think we should head back to the main land." He said once she was closer to him.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. It's about lunch time anyway." She agreed. Once they got back to the main land, they found a small cafe to eat at.  
  
"I don't know where else we can look now. This whole thing is too ambiguous." Domon mentioned to Rain after lunch. She nodded back not looking at him but out at the sea.  
  
"I just want to get back home and stay there. We've been gone for so long and didn't get to stick around very long before we had to come back here." He added but then realized she really wasn't paying much attention to him. She was still looking away from him. He had this sudden feeling that she was far away from him.  
  
"Rain? Hey are you listening?" He asked in a low tone. She turned his way.  
  
"Domon, what are we even looking for anyway?" She remarked, catching him off guard.  
  
"Huh? Come on, we're here to make sure there isn't anything left of that Gundam." He said, still keeping his voice down. She leaned closer to him across the table.  
  
"But I don't care about that anymore. I just...I just want to put it behind us." She admitted. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Rain...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said comfortingly. He now had her undivided attention.  
  
"So you don't have to worry about it okay?" The look he was giving her was so sincere. All she could do was nod back. A sudden shadow that stopped over their table caught their attention.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?" Allenby asked them curiously.  
  
"Oh hey Allenby, we just finished lunch." Domon answered. Rain looked up at her but couldn't see because of the sun. She shielded her eyes with her hand. Something shiny on Rains hand caught Allenby's attention. She didn't say anything about it though.  
  
"We're already finished but if you'd like to join us you can." Rain offered. Allenby gave a bit of a frown after seeing Rain's ring.  
  
"No thanks, I have to get going. There's some stuff I have to do." She explained looking away from them. Her head started to hurt. She lifted her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Are you sure?" Domon added. She turned around quickly almost in a rage. It caused Domon to tense up suddenly.  
  
"No, I really can't. Besides my head really hurts from all this sun." She said sweetly. He relaxed once he saw she was okay.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Rain offered. Allenby just shook her head.  
  
"Nope, gotta run, bye." She hurried off as quickly as possible. Domon watched her disappear. He was thinking about what had just happened. Rain reached over causing his thoughts to go away.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned him. She looked kind of worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on let's go." He said standing up. She followed him out. ***  
  
A couple of blocks down Allenby ran into one of the smaller hotels by the water. She quickly closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the back of the door holding her head now with both hands.  
  
"No this can't be happening again. I won't let it." She told herself. "They deserve to be happy." She added. The sharp pain stopped for a moment. She looked down at the floor. A couple of tears clouded her vision and dropped down.  
  
"Even if I'm not." She said in a hushed tone. Suddenly the pain came back stronger then before.  
  
"No, stop it! Domon help me please! Don't let it take me again!" She cried out, falling to the ground.  
  
"I won't let it happen this way. I won't let you hurt him." She declared trying to stand up again. The pain in her head faded away again. She dropped to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?" She asked herself sadly. "I have to end this somehow." ***  
  
Later that day, Rain and Domon were able to get into Long's office. Even though no one had been in there for a couple of months they weren't given any trouble getting clearance. They went through his filing cabinet and desk but couldn't find anything on the Dark Gundam. After all the searching they left the building. By now the sun was setting and the sky was a dark red. As they walked down the street, they didn't realize they were being watched.  
  
"I think we're only going to stay one more day. If we don't find anything by then the rumors were obviously false." Domon told Rain.  
  
"I guess we can only do so much." She responded. Someone in the crowd caught her attention. It was Kyoji. Before she even thought about what she was doing she stopped Domon.  
  
"Hey I'll be right back, just stay here. There's something I have to take care of." She said quickly and took off in the direction she saw him. Domon stood there not sure what had just transpired. He walked out of the way of the crowd and leaned against the wall. That was when he heard his name.  
  
"Domon..." It was a soft quiet voice. He turned around and then looked back at the crowd but couldn't figure out who was calling him. There was an alley nearby. He decided to head in that direction.  
  
"Anybody in here?" He called as he walked in farther.  
  
"Domon..." He heard it even louder now. He was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Come out now!" He called out in a threatening voice. A small figure appeared in the shadows.  
  
"What do you wa...huh?" He started but stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
"Allenby?" She walked up to him. She looked weird to him, like she wasn't herself.  
  
"Allenby? Are you feeling okay?" He asked as she got close to him.  
  
"No you have to leave. Get away." She told him. She was now as close as possible. She leaned forward onto him, causing him to grab her. She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Something's wrong isn't it?" He realized.  
  
"You have to leave before something bad happens. It's coming back." She pleaded.  
  
"You can't protect me from it." Domon practically shook her.  
  
"Are you talking about the Dark Gundam? Tell me what's going on?" He said in a demanding tone. 


	3. Unexpected circumstances

Secrets Unlocked Chapter 3 Rain quickly found Kyoji and had managed to stop him. "You have to talk to him." She said. But he only shook his head.  
  
"I don't know how to. And I'm better off just keeping an eye on him anyway." He explained back.  
  
"But he needs you now." She answered. "How can you tell?" He asked her back. "I just do. Please." She remarked. He finally nodded to her.  
  
"Alright, I will, but not right now." He promised her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Good now I won't feel so pressured into telling him." She replied. "I'd better go before he starts looking for me." She added. "Okay, just let me think of some way of getting in contact with him." Kyoji mentioned before Rain left. She walked over to where she had left Domon.  
  
"Now where did he go?" She thought outloud. Then she heard his voice from the nearby alley and headed that way. Domon still had his hands on Allenby's arms trying to understand what was going on. He caught Rain in the corner of his eye and turned to her. Allenby followed his gaze and quickly back away from them both. Rain walked farther into the side street. "What's the matter?" Rain asked Domon. "I don't know." He responded. Allenby began shaking her head. "No not again...I can't stop it. No." The pain from before came back quickly. "Allenby, what's going on?" Domon asked turning back to her. She backed away from him. "Stay away before it's too late." She warned him but he still came towards her. She glanced over at Rain as she came closer as well. Then it happened, she let out a shriek and fell to the ground. Domon was about to go help her up when she got back on her feet glaring at him. He stopped in shock. He now recognized what had happened. It had to be the Berserker system.  
  
"Allenby wha..." She cut him off. "You stole her from me! You're the one!" She yelled at him, only confusing the situation even more. Rain was right behind Domon now. She leaned into his ear. "What is she talking about?" He didn't answer her. "I want her back, she didn't want you anymore but you came and took her away." Allenby yelled at Domon. He could feel Rain get closer behind him as if making sure he was going to guard her from Allenby. He looked back to see if she was all right when some force pushed him back. He hit Rain on the way down and they both landed hard. He quickly got up on one knee in order to protect Rain. She was so scared now.  
  
"What are you talking about! You're not making any sense!" He yelled at Allenby. "It's not her anymore, Domon. It's something else." Rain explained. Another wave of energy came from Allenby causing the streetlights to break. The side street became dark.  
  
"Rain, stay behind me." Domon said trying to focus on his surroundings. He heard some movement but other then that he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there?" He heard a low voice say out of nowhere. "Who said that?" He asked. Rain stood up behind him staying close. "Get out of here, now." The voice added. Rain grabbed Domon's hand and pulled him. "We need to leave Domon." She told him. They made it to the main street, which was lit up. No one was really out in the street now which was odd considering how many people were there before.  
  
"Rain, who was that in there?" He asked her. She was still upset though and didn't want to talk about it. Someone came up behind him. "You should have gotten out of there sooner." Came the same voice from before. Domon turned around to say something but his voice got caught in his throat. Kyoji stood there with his arms crossed infront of him. Domon continued to stare at him, unable to move. "Well are you just going to stand there?" He asked him. "Kyoji?...I don't understand." Was all Domon said. His legs felt weak and he slid down to his knees. "How is this possible?" He said quietly staring at the ground. Kyoji knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. Domon looked up waiting for some kind of answer. "I'll explain everything to you but right now we should leave." He suggested. Domon didn't even know if he could move. He was having a hard enough time fighting back tears. He finally made it up. Kyoji trailed behind Rain and him as they left that area. All three of them were quiet. ***  
  
They made their way back to the hotel. Rain knew Domon and Kyoji had alot to talk about so she was going to go up to bed.  
  
"I'll walk you up Rain." Domon offered leaving Kyoji alone in the lobby.  
  
"Domon, are you okay?" Rain asked softly in his ear as they headed to the room. "I'll be fine Rain. You should get some sleep though." He told her. She nodded and unlocked the door. "Well goodnight then." "Goodnight Rain." Domon answered and went for the stairs. Once he got back to the lobby he found Kyoji right away. He was still standing where he had left him with his hands in his pockets. When he caught sight of Domon he motioned for him to follow. They went out the back of the lobby to a large patio. There were tables and off to the side was the pool. Domon leaned on the railing waiting for Kyoji to say something.  
  
"Seems like the two of you managed to patch things up." He finally said. 'How'd he know about that?' Domon thought but just nodded. "I ran into Rain the other night so that's why I ask." Kyoji explained almost as though he had read Domon's mind. "Kyoji, what happened to you? Where'd you come from?" Kyoji gave him a serious look. "I'm sorry I'm not really your brother. But I'm here to help you." He answered. Domon turned around looking out at the pool. "I know, but it's like having him here. I seem to need that." He remarked sadly. Kyoji joined him over by the railing. He noticed the sorrowful look in Domon's eyes. He placed his hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at him but quickly looked away. "I don't know if you really need it, you seemed to be doing pretty well on your own." He told him. Domon just nodded back. They talked for a couple more minutes before Kyoji had to leave. ***  
  
When Domon got back to the room, Rain was still awake, laying in bad. He didn't turn the light on and headed for the bathroom. "How was your talk?" She asked him as she sat up. He looked over at her in the darkness. "It was fine." Was all he said to her and went into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a long time. Rain lay in bed, silently, wondering why he was in there for so long. She could understand this was hard on him though. Eventually he turned out the bathroom light and came out. By then Rain had drifted off to sleep. He went over and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and got into his own bed. But despite his attempt, he couldn't get to sleep. Too many questions and feelings that bothered him. He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Eventually after much tossing and turning he fell asleep. ***  
  
The next morning when Rain woke up she looked over to see Domon wasn't in his bed. She stood up looking around the room. She was alone in the room.  
  
"Where did he go?" She thought outloud heading to the bathroom. She quickly grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt from her suitcase. Once she was ready she headed out to the street. She decided it would be too much of a task to go find him so she just headed to the building they were keeping the Gundam in. She figured she could at least get some work done. 


	4. Feelings reveiled

Secrets Unlocked Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-By now this isn't even necessary. No one is mine.  
  
Allenby rubbed the back of her head as she rolled over in bed. The tingling feeling from the night before was still there. There was a loud knock at the door. She turned again hoping the person would just go away.  
  
"Allenyby?" Came a familiar voice. She fell off the bed. She quickly stood up, wincing in pain. She grabbed her bathrobe and finally made it to the door. Domon's steady gaze met hers. She then realized how bad she looked. Her hair was all messed up and she hadn't slept very well either.  
  
"Domon? What is it?" She asked, opening the door more. "What happened last night?" He asked her back. She looked away from him. "I don't know." She admitted sadly. He turned her back to face him only to realize she was crying. "Allenby, I want to help but you won't let me." He said. "There's nothing you can do." She said trying to stop the tears. "Please just stay away from me." She begged him. "If this has anything to do with the Dark Gundam, I can't ignore it." He told her. She moved closer to him, the way she had the night before. It caught him off guard.  
  
"Please..you've already suffered too much. I don't want to add to it." She explained, leaning into his ear. "That's not important right now." He said looking away from her. Allenby could feel the sudden aching in her head again. She shut her eyes tight. "No.." She said softly to herself. "It's happening again isn't it. I want to help." He offered, looking back at her. "It's too angry at you though." She said, refusing to look at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to look his way. "I don't care about that." Allenby tried not to get lost in the intense look he was giving her but she couldn't stop herself. She moved in closer to him, this time he didn't seem to notice. The pain was still there but Allenby ignored it. She wondered if Domon was even aware of how she was feeling. She wanted him to know so much. She leaned her face up to his. Domon stood there in shock, not sure how to react. The kiss lasted longer then it should have. Rain came to Domon's mind and he backed away from Allenby slowly. A wave of disappointment came over her. "I'm sorry Allenby, but I can't." He told her softly. "You know I can't." He added. She looked towards the floor tears streaming down her face. "I know..." She agreed. There was a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you around." Allenby finally said placing her hand on the doorknob. Domon nodded back and went out into the hall. Allenby slouched over to her suitcase and got dressed. Then she sat on her bed quietly. Eventually she lay down and covered her face with her pillow. 'I can't believe I just did it. What was I thinking? What's wrong with me?' She asked herself as more tears came to her eyes. The throbbing in her head got worse. This time she didn't bother to fight it. ***  
  
Domon headed back to the hotel. He had this sudden desire to be with Rain after the incident with Allenby. He wasn't even sure if he was going to tell her about what happened. It would only make her upset. He walked past the warehouse and heard some noise inside. He went in to see if anyone was in there. The cockpit was opened with equipment all over the place. He smiled to himself. 'Guess Rain got bored sitting around without me.' He made his way up. Once he got inside the door, he saw Rain sitting on the floor; her back turned to him. Tools littered the floor and she had definitely been working in there for awhile now. He leaned over her to see what she was doing.  
  
"I thought you tested everything the other day?" He mentioned causing her to jump. She turned to see him there and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"What?" He asked reacting to her attack. "You could have knocked." She explained, whipping the grease off her face. But all she managed to was smear it more. Domon couldn't help but grin. "Have you been in here all morning?" He asked sitting down next to her. She went back to tightening a bolt. "Well I didn't know where you went so I figured I could find something to work on in here." She answered him. He remained silent at that point remembering what had just happened with Allenby. "So where did you run off to so early this morning?" Rain said as she worked bringing him back to the present. He let out a sigh. "I was just trying to get another lead to our search." He remarked. She was now having trouble tightening the bolt all the way. "Did you find anything helpful?" She kept trying to turn it. Domon's hands came up to hers and he took the wrench from her. She let go of it and let him finish it up. "Not really. As soon as we get a lead it doesn't seem to go anywhere." He told her. She yawned in agreement and placed her head on his shoulder. Once he was finished he handed her the wrench back. "Thank you." She said softly, putting it with her other tools. They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes. Rain ended it with a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Domon asked her. She lifted her head to face him. "I was just thinking of all the work we've done on this thing. It's feels like just yesterday we had just started." She smiled. "Yeah, sure feels that way." He stood and helped her up. "Rain, I uh..." He started but caught himself. "Yes?" She inquired brushing herself off. She looked up at him innocently. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. "It's nothing really. Would you like to go out tonight?" He suggested.  
  
"Really?" She was surprised that he would offer. "Uh, well we haven't gotten to do anything nice since we've been here." Domon pointed out. Rain nodded back. "That would be nice." She said as he helped her onto the platform and pushed the button to go down. The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Rain had to buy some supplies and Domon went out to train with Kyoji. Rain made it back to the hotel first and got ready for the evening.  
  
Writer's note-Hey everyone thanks for all the awesome reviews. Apparently I am not the only out here that knows about keeping characters in character and trying to keep things as close to the show as possible. Actually I haven't been able to see the last five minutes of the show. The tape cut out-_-, but the episode is coming around again so I'll get to finally see it. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. No flames about the Allenby thing. Je Ni! 


	5. The Restuarant

Secrets Unlocked-Chapter Five  
  
A couple hours later Domon came in and stopped when he saw Rain. He hadn't expected her to get so dressed up. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with matching shoes. It was a pretty plan outfit but it looked really nice on her. She looked up to see him there and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to go get ready?" She asked him, as he stood there dumbfounded. He snapped out of it pretending as though he didn't notice what she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah and then we can go. Is it okay if Kyoji comes?" He asked as he went to get clothes from his suitcase. "That would be fine." She answered, happy that the whole situation had been settled so quickly. She knew Domon had the tendency, when information was held from him, to not cooperate with anything. Although with some of the things that had happened last year she could understand it. They left shortly after that and met Kyoji out in the lobby. ***  
  
The city was amazing at night. There were so many lights and so many people were out. They found a pretty nice restaurant to eat at. They got a circular booth in the back and carried on a conversation about the day's events. Domon casually had his arm around Rain's shoulders. She took notice of it but didn't say anything. There was some noise from the booth next to theirs. It irritated Domon.  
  
"What's their problem, can't they keep it down?" He grumbled loud enough for them to hear it. Rain frowned at him. Four ladies looked over at their table. "Well some people are so rude." The one red head mentioned. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Rain asked seeing they were Chibodee's teammates.  
  
"Oh hi, where's Chibodee?" Domon asked but then saw him coming their way. "Oh great, now we can eat with you guys." He grinned. The three Japanese moved quickly to the center as the five Americans crowded in. They all spoke loudly, Domon just kept glancing over at Rain. She didn't seem to mind the company. "So these are friends of yours?" Kyoji inquired. Domon sighed helplessly.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." He answered. Chibodee stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding? We're close, in fact, we probably wouldn't be friends if we hadn't met before the finals last year." He explained. "Oh so you were in the finals then?" Kyoji asked Chibodee. "Yup, but I was no match for Domon. He's too good." He answered laughing loudly. Kyoji smiled at Domon. "Yeah, he didn't do so bad today either." He mentioned patting Domon's head.  
  
"Aw come on, don't treat me like a little kid." He complained, causing Rain to laugh. Even though the evening wasn't going the way it was suppose to, they were having fun. Eventually there was no one else in the restaurant except for their table. Chibodee caught sight of Rain's ring. He quickly reached across the table for her hand to get a better look. Domon gave him a look at first but then calmed down when he realized what was happening. Chibodee let out a whistle.  
  
"Wow, that's a nice rock. When did that happen?" He asked releasing her hand. She was trying to hide the redness in her cheeks. "Actually I was wondering about that too." Kyoji mentioned leaning onto Domon, waiting for an answer. Domon started to blush too now. Rain noticed and smiled. She decided to answer for the two of them.  
  
"It happened a couple of months ago. Right after the tournament." She explained twisting the ring on her finger. "Ah, nice going." Chibodee said to Domon. He just wanted to hide under the table. A loud crash from outside caused all the laughter and excitement to stop. The ground shook every couple of seconds. "What is that?" Bunny asked holding onto Chibodee for support. They all headed outside. In the middle of the city stood a Gundam. It walked in the opposite direction of the restaurant.  
  
"What the, hey isn't that Nobel Gundam?" Chibodee asked Domon. He didn't respond, he just watched it walk away from them. Rain grabbed his arm. "We have to do something." She told him. He finally stopped watching the Gundam and ran towards the warehouse. Rain followed after him, she wasn't sure why, she just wanted to be able to help. 'What does she think she's doing?' Domon thought as he ran. 'Is she doing this because of before? Nothing makes sense when it comes to her.' He finally snapped his fingers and Burning Gundam stood up from the warehouse.  
  
"Domon, wait for me!" Rain yelled but he couldn't hear her. She felt this need to be with him. The sight of him getting farther and farther was unbearable. She ran as fast as she could and yelled louder. Domon finally heard her desperate calls for his attention and turned around. Relief swept over her.  
  
"Did you need something?" He asked her trying not to sound annoyed. "Why is Allenby attacking the city?" She asked once she reached him. "I don't know, but I have to go now." He explained. She leaned up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to turn red. "Please be careful." She said stepping back. "Rain, I don't want you to get hurt. Stay with Kyoji and the others okay." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She answered and let him leave.  
  
Writer's Notes-I love all these awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. And since no one has flamed me yet, I'm uploading two, maybe three chapters tonight. Later! ^_~ 


	6. Gundam Fight? Ready?

Unlocked Secrets-Chapter Six Noble Gundam headed toward the middle of the city. It held it's whip by it's side, lazily hitting buildings and streetlights. It's eyes were glowing red. Burning Gundam was making it's way towards Noble Gundam. Domon decided to come from behind in order to catch Allenby by surprise. He was closing in when Noble turned and grabbed the front of Burning. Noble slammed it into one of the buildings, causing glass and cement to fall to the ground below. Noble had now pinned Burning to the ground. Then it grabbed Burning's arms with one hand and proceeded to punch at it's head with it's other hand. Domon was trying to figure out how to blocked but couldn't get Burning's arms free.  
  
"Allenby, stop this. Why are you doing this?" He called out but there was no answer. He noticed her line wasn't opened. He tried to contact her but there still was no answer. Burning managed to get Noble off and now had it pinned to the ground. Allenby's voice came over the line.  
  
"So you'd like to be in control, that's fine with me." She said but it barely sounded like her. What she said though had made him angry. A screen came up of the cockpit inside Noble Gundam. Domon stared in shock. "What's going on?" He asked himself, not sure what he was seeing.  
Chibodee went to get Gundam Maxter in order to help out. Rain and Kyoji headed away from the fight. "I wish we could find out what's happening with the fight." Rain said as they walked. Kyoji just nodded his agreement. "Whatever is going on, it definitely has to do with the Dark Gundam." He answered her. She stopped and turned to him. "How'd do you know that?" She asked causing Kyoji to turn to her. "You know it has to do with that too.  
  
"You still have a connection to it just like I do." He told her. She looked down sadly. "You haven't mentioned that to Domon yet have you?" He pointed out. She nodded back her answer and started to walk again. Kyoji followed and caught up. "Why haven't you told him?" He inquired. Rain shook her head. "Because I don't understand it. Why I still have this connection to it. It doesn't even make sense." She remarked. Kyoji was about to respond when something hit him hard. It slammed him into the side of a parked car knocking him out. What had hit him straightened up and moved back to regain it's balance. Rain backed away slowly. Allenby smiled malicously at her. ***  
  
"Where is Allenby? No one is piloting this suit." Domon realized. "But where did that voice come from and how did Noble Gundam get so strong." Nobel kicked Burning off, sending it crashing along several buildings. Before Burning Gundam could get back up Noble landed on it's back, slamming it back into the ground. Domon yelled out in the cockpit. The voice came back echoing around him. "What, I thought you like to fight?"  
  
"Who are you? Where is Allenby?" Domon demanded angrily. "You ruined everything. You stole her from me and now I'm gone. Or you thought I was. I will continue to haunt you and her as long as I can." The voice answered. "Your not making any sense, I didn't take Allenby fro...oh no." He suddenly realized what the voice was talking about.  
  
Out of no where Gundam Maxter slammed into Noble getting it off of Burning. Domon stood up quickly. "Hey, you okay?" Chibodee asked him. "I have to go." Domon realized. "Now, but why?" Chibodee asked scratching the back of his head. "Can you handle things here?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing. See yah later." Burning Gundam took off. Domon wasn't even sure where Rain was. He covered the area where he had last seen her but there was no sign of her. He did see someone else though. He landed Burning Gundam and got out. Kyoji was still where he had landed. Domon ran over to him.  
  
"Kyoji, what happened? Where's Rain?" He asked trying to wake Kyoji up. He finally came around. "What happened?" He asked Domon, as he got to his feet slowly. "No one is piloting Noble Gundam. Chibodee is fighting 'it' right now. Your turn, where is Rain?" Domon explained. "Something hit me, I think it was Allenby. Rain may have ran away. I don't know." Kyoji admitted. Domon let out a frustrated sigh. "It's still alive. I don't know how but it is." He told Kyoji. "We'll figure it out, okay." Kyoji promised him. "Do you know something?" Domon asked still trying to make sense of things. "All I know is that the Dark Gundam is somehow able to effect people who were connected to it. And that involves Allenby and Rain." He replied. Domon gave him a surprised look. "Rain, but why Rain?"  
  
"You know why." Kyoji answered him. "But why didn't she say anything to me about this?" He looked down. "In any case we have to find her. And Allenby too. We'd be better off splitting up. You should also hide Burning Gundam too." Kyoji suggested. Domon agreed and got back into Burning Gundam. He glanced over to where Maxter and Noble were fighting before. No one was there now.  
  
"Where did they go?" He asked himself. It would seem that nothing was making sense lately. *** Once Burning Gundam was hidden again, Kyoji and Domon started to search for Rain and Allenby. Domon thought it some what ironic since he had been searching for Rain when he first got there too. Once again he felt helpless.  
  
"Rain, where are you?" He said softly. When he and Kyoji ran into each other after hours of searching. They both agreed to call it a night. On the way back to the hotel Domon ran into Chibodee.  
  
"So what happened against Noble?" He asked him. "It went into the bay. After that, I don't know where is went. Any sign on Allenby?" Chibodee asked back. "No and Rain's missing too." Domon answered him. "I'm sure she'll turn up. Rain's resourceful, don't worry." He assured him. Domon got to the hotel. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he got into the room. He quickly fell asleep. *** 


	7. Search party

Unlocked Secrets- Chapter Seven  
  
It was dark inside the cockpit when Rain woke up. A sudden fear came over her when she realized she couldn't move her arms and legs. Something was wrapped around her. Out of nowhere there was a bright light. She could only figure it was the door opening. A small figure walked inside. Rain squinted to see who it was.  
  
"So you thought you could show up here and not get into trouble, did you?" The low voice said. "What do you want?" Rain asked, trying to move. "You should know. I won't be satisfied until I have you and him." Came the threatening remark. "Domon? Why do you want him?" She asked. The figure came closer and she finally recognized who it was.  
  
"Allenby?" She said in surprise. Allenby came closer, holding onto one of the tentacles that held Rain. "I want Domon." She smirked at Rain. "What?" Rain couldn't out understand what was wrong with Allenby. Her eyes were glowing red and she was smiling too much. She leaned in to Rain's ear. "Did he tell you what happened? Did he tell you about the kiss?" She whispered still smiling and her smile widened when she saw Rain's reaction. "He would never do that." Rain answered angrily.  
  
Allenby let out an evil laugh. She didn't sound like herself. "Then where did he go yesterday morning? He came to see me." She explained. Rain looked down in defeat. "Don't worry though, things will all be perfect now." Allenby grinned. ***  
  
It was dark inside the cockpit. The pilot looked around trying to figure out why they were in there. They couldn't remember why they were in there. "How'd I get here?" Domon asked himself, hitting the button for the door to open. The darkness remained though. The door didn't open.  
  
"What's the deal?" He said frustrated. The door flew open but before he could get out something shot in. It pinned him to the back of the cockpit. More tentacles came in and attacked him. "Is this the Dark Gundam? I can't get out." He realized. An evil laugh filled the cockpit. "Your right where you should be." It said sinisterly. Domon looked around trying to figure out who or what was speaking.  
  
"What do you want! Why don't you come out and face me?" He demanded his voice low and threatening. The laughter continued. "That's just what you want. An enemy you can fight with your fists. But what will you do when it's an enemy you can't see?" It hissed around him.  
  
He sat up with a gasp. His surroundings had changed and he realized he was in the hotel room again. It was still dark outside and he was there, alone. He could feel how alone he was deep down. He turned over, away from the empty bed next to his. Too many thoughts and questions that he just wanted to go away. After a couple more hours of tossing and turning, the sun started to come up. Domon checked the clock to see it was now 6:30.  
  
He gave up on getting any more sleep and got up. There were very few people out on the streets at that time. Domon walked over to Allenby's Hotel. He knocked on the door; maybe she was there. Unfortunately there was no answer.  
  
"Allenby?" He called but there was still no answer. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Allenby peered out through the curtains as he walked away. She closed them sadly. She couldn't remember where she had been last night, or yesterday for that matter. Her head hurt again but not as bad as yesterday. Yesterday...what happened yesterday? She just couldn't seem to remember. Her stomach started to growl so she decided to head out. She first went into an alleyway that led behind some building in an older part of town. She looked around. Where was Noble Gundam? She had hidden it here when she first got into town.  
  
Although she couldn't remember what had happened yesterday so maybe she had moved it then. She was too hungry to look for it now. ***  
  
Domon ate breakfast at a small cafe off one of the main streets. He sat there trying to decide what to do next. Someone hopped onto the stool next to him. He didn't bother to look up. "So is the food here any good?" He recognized Sai Sai shi's voice. "Hey, where's you come from?" He asked and then realized how nice it was to have someone to talk to. Someone sat down on the other side of Domon.  
  
"How long have you been here?" George asked causing Domon to turn to him. "Yeah, why aren't you out searching for clues?" Sai Sai shi asked folding his arms behind his head. "I just don't know where to go from here. Did you hear anything about last night?" He asked them. George nodded at him. "Yes, Chibodee got in contact with us. If we can help in any way just let us know." George answered him.  
  
"Thanks, I could really use some. I have no idea where Rain is and Allenby isn't at her hotel. And then there's was the fight with Noble Gundam last night with no one piloting it. The more answers we get, the more questions seem to come up. Nothing makes sense anymore." Domon explained looking down at his cup. "Well we have four of the Shuffle Alliance here so it's nothing we can't handle." George remarked causing Domon to look back up at him. "Yeah, we've been through some pretty bad situations. We'll find sis soon." Sai Sai shi assured him. Domon managed to smile slightly. "So where do we start?" He asked them. ***  
  
And so the search began, they got in touch with Chibodee and searched through out the city for any sign of Allenby, Rain, and Noble Gundam. They decided to use their Gundams in order to make the search easier. Domon wasn't finding anything in his search. "Hey, anyone find anything so far?" He asked the other three. "I'm coming up with nothing so far." Chibodee mentioned over the line.  
  
"I talked to a couple of people who said something about seeing a Gundam last night. They said it headed east of the city." George said back. Domon perked up. "But that's where the island is." He realized. "Then shouldn't we head there now?" Sai Sai shi asked them. Domon was about to answer when he heard someone calling his name. But it wasn't over the line. He looked around the area to see if there was anyone around. Then he saw who it was. Allenby stood below a couple feet away from Burning Gundam's foot.  
  
"Allenby." Domon said gritting his teeth. Burning's camera closed in on her. She looked so sad to him. "What do you want?" He asked her over the speaker. "I have to talk to you, please." She pleaded. Burning went down in one knee and the cockpit opened. Domon stepped out. "Well, where's Rain?" He demanded. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Where's Noble Gundam?" She inquired back catching him off guard. "You don't know?" He said. Allenby shook her head. "It's not where I put it and I don't seem to remember what happened yesterday. There's something that seems to take over and it's not the berserk system." She told him. "But no one was controlling Noble Gundam last night when I fought it." He explained. "I'm so confused Domon." She said wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"I have to find Rain now, Allenby." He answered heading back inside the cockpit. "I'll let you know if I find your Gundam." He said with no concern in his voice. Burning Gundam stood up and took off towards the island along with the other three members of the Shuffle Alliance. Allenby just stood there, watching them leave. "I don't know what to do anymore." She realized. *** 


	8. Rescue mission

Unlocked Secrets- Chapter Eight  
  
Burning Gundam landed on the island last. Domon looked around to see if anyone was around. 'Where'd the other three go?' He asked himself. Suddenly he could hear a battle going on nearby. He hurried over. Dragon Gundam went flying overhead.  
  
"Domon, you have to talk to Allenby. Talk some sense into her." He heard George say over the communicator. "What are you talking about?" He asked back but then saw what he was talking about. Rose Gundam was fighting against Noble Gundam. Their fists were locked and Noble was pushing Rose back. "I don't understand why she attacked us." He was telling Domon. "But what this doesn't make any sense. She was just on the main land." He answered.  
  
"How's that possible though? How can she be out of the cockpit and still be able to control her Gundam?" George inquired. Suddenly Noble Gundam picked up Rose Gundam and threw George just like it had Dragon Gundam. Burning Gundam charged toward it. If nothing else will stop it then I'll just have to destroy the head!" Domon decided. "Shining Fin..." He stopped when the cockpit opened on Noble. Rain was being supported up by the tentacles that had taken over. She was unconscious.  
  
"Oh no it's got Rain." He said in shock. Noble took that moment to slam into Burning Gundam. He fell back but managed to land on his feet. Maxter Gundam came over.  
  
"I could try to get close enough to knock its head off." Chibodee suggested. "That might be our only option. But be careful, Chibodee." Domon agreed. Maxter lunged forward getting ready to make contact with Noble. It shut the cockpit and moved back. It blocked the punches Maxter Gundam was trying to lay. He finally hit the side of its head. A loud scream entered Domon's cockpit. It encircled him.  
  
"No Chibodee stop it! Nobles hurting Rain!" He pleaded. Chibodee backed off. The scream subsided. Apparently the communication was open between Noble and Burning.  
  
"Okay so what do you want?" He asked Noble. There was no answer. "What happened to you Noble?" He asked it. There was a sinister laugh now. "Thought you were so smart didn't you Domon Kashuu? Thought you could get rid of me, well you were wrong." It said maliciously. "So you are the Dark Gundam then?" He demanded. It laughed at him again. "You've finally figured it out then." It laughed. Another voice came on his communicator.  
  
"Domon, can you hear me?" It was Kyoji. Domon wasn't sure how he managed to get in contact with Burning. "Yeah." He answered. "I just found out what's been going on. Why Neo-Sweden's Gundam is acting up." He told him. Domon listened intently as his brother explained the problem.  
  
"It all goes back to Wong. He had intended on using Allenby to pilot the Dark Gundam. But if it didn't work out he had another plan. He planted DG cells in her Gundam. Although they usually don't work on machines he found a way for it to. So now it's not so much her as it is Noble Gundam. But somehow it also has affected her too. If you destroy Noble Gundam then Allenby will be herself again." Domon didn't say anything at first. He couldn't figure how he was going to desire Noble Gundam and manage to get Rain out too.  
  
"Isn't there any other way?" He asked. "The only other thing I can think of is that you get someone else to hold it from behind and then you can get Rain out of it. But you'll have to figure out a way to get the door opened. Tha....::stactic::..way...can." The communication between Domon and Kyoji went dead. "Kyoji? What happened?" He wondered but didn't have time to dwell on it. He was hit hard from behind. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" The voice from before demanded. Dragon Gundam grabbed Noble and lifted it off the ground. He went to throw it but somehow it got away.  
  
"I don't want to fight any of you! I want to fight him!" It yelled ramming into Dragon Gundam head on. It fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Domon wanted so much to be able to fight this thing freely but that was impossible. He couldn't tell the other two what to do with the communicators between the Gundams. It might be able to listen in. "But it might bot be connected to Maxter and Rose Gundams cockpit." Domon thought outloud. He waved the other two down and they came over to him. They got reasonably far enough away from Noble. Domon stepped out of his cockpit. "One of you needs be get behind Noble and get it in a locked position." He told them.  
  
"And what will you be doing?" Chibodee asked him. "I'm gonna get Rain. Chibodee, if you can get it in a lock then I'll get Rain and give her to you George. Then you get her away from here. Okay?" He explained. "Sounds like it'll work. But what about what your brother said? About getting into that things cockpit?" George asked him. He just shook his head. "Let me worry about that okay, you just be ready." He answered and got back into Burning. The other two charged back towards Noble. George came in contact with it first. While he distracted it Chibodee made his way around to its back.  
  
'So how am I going to get inside that thing anyway?' Domon asked himself. Suddenly he had an idea. He looked around the cockpit and found something he hadn't seen in a very long time. "This should work." He remarked getting ready for the attack. 


	9. saying goodbye and returning home

Unlocked Secrets- Chapter Nine  
  
Maxter Gundam grabbed Noble under both arms holding it still. It angrily thrashed around trying to get free but couldn't. This was it, the perfect moment. Burning Gundam got right infront of it. Noble went to kick forward but Dragon Gundam grabbed it by the legs.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Sai sai shi said holding tight. Domon stepped out right infront of the steal door of Noble's cockpit. He pulled out an old rusted sword. Was that thing actually going to work? He pushed it into the metal. It made a horrible screeching sound as metal hit metal. He cut it down the middle and the kicked it opened. By now Rose Gundam came over close enough to help. Domon cut at the tentacles that held Rain. Once he had her, George got out of his cockpit too and Domon handed her to him.  
  
"Now get out of here George." He told him. Rose Gundam took off. He couldn't help but feel relief that she was safe. But the moment didn't last long. Out of Nobles cockpit shot the tentacles. They hit Domon directly and pushed him back in his cockpit. He hit the back hard. They kept pushing him in. "No, you won't win so easily this time!" The voice yelled at him as he continued to be hit. Chibodee finally realized it and pulled Noble away. Dragon Gundam straightened up and hit Noble in the face. It stopped moving and fell over, lifeless. "Hey Domon, are you okay?" Chibodee asked going over to burning Gundam. It had fallen over as well. There was no answer. "Hey bro, come on, answer us." Sai sai shi added. Still silence from Burning Gundam. ***  
  
Rose Gundam landed safely on the other side of the island. Rain was finally waking up. She focused on her surroundings and the first thing she saw was George standing over her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her as she sat up. She realized she was still wearing the formal blue dress from the other night. "George? Where is Domon?" She inquired looking around. "He still fighting. I was told to take you away." He explained. "But by now it should be okay to go back right? She asked pleadingly. George conceded to her request. They headed back in that direction. The first thing that came into view was Dragon Gundam and then Maxter Gundam. Neither of them were moving. George looked around for the two pilots. Then he spotted them. They were down near Burning Gundam that was lying on its back. Rose Gundam got down on one knee so that Rain and he could get out. She ran over to see the other two trying to pull the door off the cockpit. It was crushed in somehow. By the time George and her made it over, they had the door mostly off.  
  
"Domon! Can you hear me?" She called inside. She waited to hear a response but there was nothing. The other three helped her inside. She searched quickly in the darkness for any sign of Domon. Then she found him against the far wall. She hurried over to see if he was all right. He was unconscious and his mobile trace suit was ripped in a couple of places. She tried desperately to wake him up. "Domon, come on, don't do this." She told him trying to evaluate his injuries. A sudden fear hit her. This island so much had been lost here. Would it now take Domon away too? No she wouldn't let it.  
  
"Someone come help, quick!" She called to the other three. They all hurried in and helped her get Domon out. "There seems to be a boat coming over from the main land." George told her. Sai sai shi seemed more upset then the other two. The sound of the boat's motor told them it was coming closer to the island. It landed and the only person onboard got off. Kyoji ran over to where they were.  
  
"I got here as soon as possible. If we hurry we can get him back to the main land in no time." He told Rain. She nodded as he picked Domon up and headed back to the boat. Rain looked down at Sai sai shi. "It'll be okay. Don't worry about it." She told him. He nodded back. Rain decided to follow Kyoji. Normally she would take care of the Gundam but this was different. She got in the boat and they went back to the main land. She sat down with Domon, hoping he would wake up. She couldn't fully diagnose his injuries. But she knew he needed help. What had happened? How did Noble Gundam get that way? The only thing that made sense was the Dark Gundam had something to do with it. Would that thing haunt them for the rest of their lives? She suddenly heard Domon and a wave of relief came over her. He moved slightly but not much.  
  
"Domon?" She said softly. He opened his eyes a little and was greeted by her smile. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "What happened to Noble Gundam?" He asked her, rubbing the side of his head. "I don't know." She remarked. "But don't worry about it, you should rest." She added "I'll be fine, I think." He answered looking up at her. "Rain, I have to tell you something. It's about Allenby." He started but she shook her head back. "I already know about what happened. I don't care about that." She told him. He gave her a surprised look but settled down again. Eventually he fell asleep again. ***  
  
They made it to the main land and got Domon to the hospital. Rain went to follow the other doctors in when one stopped her. "We're sorry but all family and friends must stay in the waiting room." He told her. "But I'm a doctor. Technically he is my patient." She said back but he stood his ground. Kyoji stood behind her. "We also don't let other doctors outside of this hospital do any practices in the facilities." He added and with that, headed through the double doors.  
  
"It's okay, they can handle it from here." Kyoji told her and they headed into the waiting room. After awhile the other three Gundam pilots showed up. They all waited impatiently. Kyoji suggested that maybe Rain should go back to the hotel room to change but she didn't move from her seat. Later on one of the nurses came out, looking a bit nervous. "Um is there a Rain out here?" She asked them. Rain stood up and followed her through the double doors.  
  
"You're being asked for, or I guess demanded for would be the better term." She explained as they walked. Rain wasn't sure what she was talking about until they got closer to the one hotel room. "Where is Rain? I'm not going to cooperate until you tell me where she is!" She could hear Domon yelling inside. She had to try hard in order to keep in her laughter. She entered the room behind the nurse. "Are you giving them a hard time?" She asked him. He turned to see her and couldn't help but smile a little bit. The doctor from before threw his hands up. "Fine, let her handle this, I have better things to do." And with that he left the room. Once they were alone, Rain sat down next to the bed.  
  
"I guess you are feeling better now." She smiled at him. "Yeah, for the most part." He answered. She looked down at her lap, trying to hide the concerned look on her face. "Domon..." She started. "What happened? What did that to Burning Gundam?" She asked. "Noble Gundam did it when I got you out. I think that triggered something in it. Did the others destroy it?" He mentioned back. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what happened to it. I think it just stopped working." She answered him, finally looking back up at him. "What about Allenby? Has anyone seen her around?" He thought outloud. Rain shook her head again. "No, we came here first so no one has had time to find her. So you think this is over yet?" She inquired. "If Noble Gundam was stopped then I think maybe it is. But where do we go from here?" He said back. "I don't know." She admitted. The other three Gundam pilots came into the room along with Kyoji.  
  
"So we heard you were being a trouble maker. Sounds like you alright." Chibodee said as they came in. "We just got news that Allenby was also brought into the hospital today." George informed them. "They found her unconscious but they said she should be okay." He added. "Really, hey what happened to Noble Gundam?" Domon asked trying not to move too much as he leaned forward. "It just stopped attacking us. Like how it's suppose to be when there isn't anyone piloting it." Sai sai shi answered. "I think whatever was controlling it was destroyed towards the end of the battle." Chibodee said on a more serious note. Domon leaned back on the pillow. "Good." He responded.  
  
Everyone stayed at the hospital until around dinnertime and then headed out. Rain was the only one aloud to stay in the room anyway. "So tomorrow when they allow you to leave, we'll head back to the island to get Burning Gundam." She suggested. "They better let me leave tomorrow." He mentioned. "They will if you behave." She teased him. He smiled back at her. There was a small knock at the door. They both turned that way. The door opened slowly and Allenby peeked in. She was waiting for one of them to tell her to leave but they didn't.  
  
"Hey Allenby, we heard you were hear." Rain said cheerfully. She came into the room more. "You mean you're not angry at me?" She asked them. "No, we know what happened." Domon answered her. She pulled a chair up next to Rain. She didn't look up at either of them. "Are you feeling okay?" Rain inquired. Allenby looked at her from the side. "Yes, I just wished that things hadn't happened the way they did." She remarked.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save your Gundam. I did my best." He mentioned sadly. "It's okay, I've caused so much trouble that it seems right this way." She said with a small smile. "I'm just glad no one was injured too bad." She added and stood up. "Where are you going?" Rain said as she headed back to the door. "I just wanted to make sure that things were okay between us." She ended the conversation. Rain was going to invite her to stay but Domon stopped her. "Just let her go. I don't think she feels comfortable around us." He told her. ***  
  
The next day they headed back to the island to retrieve Burning Gundam. Domon was too thrilled about the state it was in. "I hope Dad can fix this when we get back." He mentioned as they were leaving. "I can help out too. I don't think it will be too much." Rain replied. They met up with Kyoji on the main land for lunch. Once lunch was over they went to where they had left the gundam. Rain was making some final adjustments to it before they headed back to the colonies. Domon stood over her while she worked.  
  
"Domon aren't you going to say goodbye to Kyoji?" She asked him. Kyoji was a couple yards away from them. "I really don't want to but I guess I'd better." He agreed with her and headed over to his brother. "So I guess you'll be leaving soon, huh?" Kyoji asked him. Domon nodded back. "Where will you go from here?" He asked curiously. "I might stay around here or even go over to Tokyo. I'm not too sure though." He answered. "You could always come with us, back home." Domon suggested. "I know but I don't think I am ready for that right now." He told him. Domon looked down when he said that.  
  
"Okay, I understand. But I'm really going to miss you though." Domon remarked sadly. Kyoji put a hand on his shoulder. "You'd better take care of yourself. And her too." He added looking back at Rain. Domon could feel his eyes tearing up. He smiled and nodded back. Shortly after that he and Rain were on their way be to space.  
  
*Fin* 


End file.
